Wolfenstein RPG
Wolfenstein RPG is a mobile and iPhone OS game developed by ID Software. It is an installment of Wolfenstein series and follows agent B.J. Blazkowicz journey through Nazi-infested castle and it's surroundings. The IPhone game has better graphics and one extra driving level. But About Wolfenstein RPG Broght you by Pepsi, Wendy's, Friendly's, Dunken Dounuts, Papa Johns, Pizza Hut, King Size Kit Kat Bar, King Size Reeses Peanut Butter Cups, Oreos, Chunky Chips A Hoy, MNM's Cookies, Yellow Classic Chips And Pringles. Story Setting B.J. Blazkowicz, along with a team of OSA rangers, is departed to Castle Wolfenstein but ended up captured in the middle of operation against SS Special Weapons and Paranormal Devision. He escapes, only to discover vast Nazi activity concerning weapons development, drug creation and unholy rituals. He has to make his way out of the Nazi Tower, make his way into Castle Wolfenstein and sabotage SS Special Weapons and Paranormal Devision's plans. Levels 1. The Tower - B.J. is captured and held in the Tower not far from Castle Wolfenstein. Here, he escapes (by crushing a toilet on a guard), kills a lot of guards and soldiers, and vitness Nazis experiments with serums. Various serums injected in people result in various conditions, from fear and rage to regeneration. B.J. uses this creation to aid himself. Here, he encounters a madman playing card-game Gunther by the first time and finds people from a nearby town and several of his squad members captured. The level concludes with B.J. killing an officer named Keifer and exiting to the Catacombs, which is his only route to escape. 2. Catacombs - B.J. descends into the Catacombs, only to vitness undead attacking Nazis, and then him. Here, he encounters Spy, who helps him with dynamite. In the end, he discovers a tomb of Olaric (RPG) and fights this monstrous enemy to death. After that, B.J. descends further into Darkness below. 3. The Darkness - Deeper inside dark catacombs, B.J. fight more undead, swims through few pools, encounters Spy again (with whom he start to have quite a nervous talks), helps a archeologist to find his book (in exchange for knuckles) and ultimately escapes to the ground above. During his journey, he hears that Nazis were looking for the Spear... 4. Compound - B.J. arrives in the town (coming out of the well) which is occupied by Nazis and quickly witnesses undead rising from the ground. Here, he discovers that the Spy's alias is Loki and he is having some business with the local civilians. B.J. also encounters Elite Guards, SS special female unit for the first time. The Spy informed B.J. that he must proceed to Castle Wolfenstein to complete his mission. B.J. encounters Commander Keen, another undercover agent, who escorts B.J. to another town nearby. 5. Car Level - B.J., along with Commander Keen, is heading to Paderborn using an armed car. They fight off attackers and barricades on their way here. 6. Paderborn - B.J. arrives in the second town, Paderborn, where he is told by a civilian named Frank to help his two friends, Henk and Logan, escape the prison. In exchange, they will help B.J. enter Castle Wolfenstein. Upon saving the prisioners, they reveal that the safest entry to the castle is through sewers. B.J. finds underwater entrance to the sewers and enters it, killing troopers on his way here. 7. Sewers - B.J. is finally under Castle Wolfenstein, where SS Special Weapons and Paranormal Devision is doing its business! While fighting his way through troopers, B.J. discovers a site where an engineer named Dr. Schabbs is testing his creation: Super Soldiers. B.J. defeats the Prototype and the enhanced version: Rocket Soldier, and then kills the engineer. B.J. also overhears soldiers talking about a woman named Marianna and her experiments with men and chickens. B.J. soon encounters more Super Soldiers upon his way to the lower Castle Wolfenstein. The level is culminated with B.J. having a fight with Marianna, the commander of Elite Guards, and her minions. 8. The Keep - B.J. finally arrives inside Castle Wolfenstein, only to vitness a Nazi officer giving commands to undead, suggesting Nazis have already find a way to control them. B.J. fights undead and Nazis, only to encounter Tormentors, created by Nazi scientists using demonic magic. The level is culminated with B.J., finally, having a battle with Loki, the double-agent he met before. The fight is hand-to-hand, and even though Loki used Anger serum, he is defeated and forced to retreat. B.J. continues on his way to the top of the Castle. 9. Harbinger - B.J. fights his battle with Nazi personel, Super Soldiers, undead and Tormentors, killing the Officer responsible for the operation, and Officer Abendroth, a comic relief character who enjoys romantic novels, on his way further. Also, he kills a pack of drug-injected Chickens, which are actually very dangerous enemies. Gunther is found imprisioned in cage stripped of his cards. As B.J. soon finds out, the Nazis have summoned Harbinger of Doom, a demonic being that aided them with an ability to control undead creatures. To complete his mission, B.J. has to battle the monster! However, there is no way he could harm the demon. The Spy appears, revealing that only the artifact known as Spear of Destiny could harm the beast. The Spy leaves then, and B.J. starts to look for the Spear, only to find it in the Gunther's hands. He soon returns to the demon and have one final fight with it. The fight culminates with B.J. tearing off the demon's hand and leg. Defeated monster is sucked back to Hell, promising to return one day and haunt B.J.'s descendants. The brave agent have to return to Washington now, with no idea how to explain what just happened. Gameplay Wolfenstein RPG is played much like Doom RPG or other mobile Role-playing titles. The game features 9 levels including underground passages and the legendary Castle Wolfenstein itself. 16 Weapons including the usual array from previous Wolfenstein titles. 32 Enemies including Elite Guards, brand new Super Soldiers and undead. Various RPG features such as looting gold, powerups and two minigames. Over 54 interactive items including 16 syringe mixtures you can combine for different effect. Enemies The enemies are devided into three classes each, ranging from weakest to strongest. The main enemy groups are as follows: * Chicken: Birds that cannot fly. Devided into Chickens and Enraged Chickens. * Worker: Nazi's workers. Devided into Workers, Scientists, and Engineers. * Soldier: Standart Nazi soldiers. Devided into three groups: Guards, Soldiers and Paratroopers. * Officer (RPG): Nazi's officers. Devided into Lieutenants, Captains, and Colonels. * Skeleton: Magically resurrected skeletons. Devided into Skeletons, Fire Skeletons, and Fire Warriors. * Zombie Warrior: Magically resurrected corpses of ancient warriors. Devided into Mini Zombie Warriors, Zombie Warriors, and Mega Zombie Warriors. * Trooper: Nazi elite assault squads. Devided into Flame Troopers, Assault Troopers, and Chain Troopers. * Elite Guard (RPG): Guest stars from Return to Castle Wolfenstein. Special unit of stealthy females trained to kill. Devided into Prime Guards, Special Guards, and Elite Guards. * Super Soldier: Nazi soldiers enhanced by a heavy-armor suit and big guns. Devided into Prototypes, Rocket Soldiers, and Super Soldiers. * Tormentor: Undead monsters created by Nazi experimentation with hellish magic. There are two variants of them: Shriekers and Tormentors. Also, there are a few bosses to face: * Olaric (RPG): Guest star from Return to Castle Wolfenstein. A lost soul ended up being powerful undead monster. * Marianna: The commander of Elite Guard encountered by B.J. * Spy: A spy codenamed Loki encontered by B.J. * Harbinger: The final boss and a demon lord from Hell. You may know him from another game, where he would be known as Cyberdemon. External Links *Official Site *WolfRPG on EA Mobile *Unofficial Wolfenstein Community Category:Games